


Plans

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium, mulder needs helps getting dressed, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Set after Millenium: The day following their kiss, Mulder calls Scully for help.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr: The day following their kiss, Mulder calls Scully for help. He can't do much with his injured arm. He greets her shirtless with his pants unbuttoned and needs a good shave.

Truth be told, she expected his call sooner. Much sooner. When her phone rings, and she sees his name flash up, she bites her lip to hide her smile.

“Scully,“ he says, not even bothering with a hello, “I need your help.” He sounds desperate enough for her to hold the phone tighter and feel her heart constrict. Should she have left him alone last night? He didn‘t want her to go and she didn‘t want to leave. But she did. Not before kissing his sleepy-warm cheek, lingering a moment longer than necessary though, causing him to give her a big, toothy grin.

“Did anything happen?” she asks, her voice a touch too high.

“Can you just get here?”

“Mulder, what happened?” But she‘s already on her feet, looking for her shoes.

“I‘d rather… show you.”

“I‘ll be there in half an hour.”

It‘s not until she‘s in front of his apartment that she realizes she‘s still in her pajamas.

“Mulder,” she half asks, half states when he opens the door. “Why are you dressed like this?” She points at his unbuttoned jeans, hisnaked chest, while trying not to stare too long.

“You‘re one to talk,” he says grinning, his eyes drinking her in.

“I was worried about you. Are you okay? Is it your arm?”

“Come in,” he says and ushers her inside with his good arm. “The neighbors are talking enough as it is.”

“Mulder, can you please tell-” but he doesn‘t tell her. Instead Mulder leans down and kisses her softly.

“Happy new year,“ he says dreamily, his face remaining close to hers. He smells minty, like he‘s just brushed his teeth. The rest of him is just warm, solid Mulder.

“You wished me a happy new year last night. Remember?”

He nods. ”I do, but I thought I should remind you.”

“Is that why you called?” She tries to sound offended but her voice betrays her true feelings. She is leaning into his personal space.

“Not exactly. There is a reason why I look like this. I, um, I can‘t manage the zipper.”

She looks at his face, pink-tinted honesty in his cheeks. Her eyes drift lower, watch muscles in his stomach twitch, before they land on his open jeans. It‘s not just the zipper; it stares at her invitingly, half open. How easy it would be to lower it instead. She reaches out and wills her hands to remain calm. This is not her first time touching a man intimately. Though it feels like it. She glances back at Mulder‘s face and it looks as heated as she feels. She clears her throat and dives in. Her fingers lead the button through the hole, brushing against his stomach briefly and making him gasp.

“There,” she says, standing up straight and putting distance between them.

“Thank you. That was step one.”

“Step one?”

“Need a shirt,” he points at his shirtless chest. “And a shave. I‘m one-armed here, Scully.”

“Can‘t you go without a shave for one day?” she asks knowing it‘s not a solution. She can‘t let him go without a shave for days. Though if she‘s honest, the stubble looks good on him. Felt good, too. Before her thoughts can travel further down that line of thinking, she nods.

Scully has never thought about how tiny his bathroom is. She never thought she‘d find herself in it with a half-dressed, helpless Mulder.

“Sit,“ she says and he does obediently. His shaving kit is on the counter, just waiting. She goes through the motions, pretends that this is nothing unusual. A friend helping a friend. She slathers shaving cream onto his face and he hums softly. His skin is soft under her fingertips.

“You know how to do this, right?” he asks with a grin when she picks up his razor.

“Yes,” she says, making her first move with precision. “Now be quiet and don‘t laugh so I won‘t cut you.”

Mulder, for once, is silent. She feels his eyes bore into her, follow her every move. She can feel him thinking and wishes, just for a moment, she could read his mind.

“Stop watching me,” she whispers, leaning closer to him, determined to get this right. He smells good, fresh and manly. The way he smells in the mornings when they‘re on the road. It comforts her and steadies her hands. She holds Mulder‘s face, moves it this way and that. He doesn‘t complain once.

And then he grins at her, making her stop.

“I said don‘t, Mulder.”

“You said don‘t laugh,” he says. “I‘m not laughing. You‘re just so beautiful. Do you know that your tongue slips out when you concentrate? I never noticed.”

“Mulder,” she says, giving him a stern look.

“Hm?”

“Shut up before I accidentally hurt you.”

Five minutes later, he‘s shaven and she cleans his face with a towel, both of them knowing he could do it himself.

He captures her wrist in his hand. “Thank you, Scully.” His voice is suddenly too serious and she takes a step back, nodding at him.

“Now your shirt?” Her voice is shaking but he nods.

In his bedroom, he sits on his bed, waiting while Scully takes a clean t-shirt out of his closet.

“This one okay?” He shrugs and she considers it a yes. Carefully she pushes his head through the opening. When his head reappears, his hair is tousled and she chuckles.

“Is my misery a joke to you?” He asks, clearly amused.

“Yes,” she jokes back, running her fingers through his soft hair to smooth it. “Mulder,” she says, deliberately distracting him as she leads his injured arm through the sleeve, “what are you getting dressed for anyway?“

He‘s quiet for a long moment and she thinks he‘s in pain but when she looks at him, his expression is sheepish.

“I thought we could go have breakfast together.”

“Oh, Mulder.” She chuckles, straightening his t-shirt.

“I see you had other plans.” He points at her plain blue pajamas.

“I had no plans. I thought you were in pain and wasn‘t thinking.”

“I was in pain… from missing you.” The same goofy grin he gave her last night appears on his face.

Incorrigible, her Mulder.

“Can‘t go anywhere in this outfit. Sorry, Mulder.”

“You‘re perfectly dressed for my other plan.“

“Which is what?”

“Staying in bed all day.” She raises an eyebrow. “I know we can‘t yet but… there are things we can do.”

But why speak them out loud? Scully smiles at him and their third kiss is hers. She braces herself on his knees and tastes him, their tongues allowed to meet at last. 

“Scully,“ he croaks.

She nuzzles his face, takes in his smell, and smiles against his nose. “Yes, Mulder?“

“I know you just helped me get dressed but… will you help me undress again?”


End file.
